Searching For You (Remake)
by ironfire13
Summary: Ironfire is Blurr's bondmate before he went to earth for a mission. Learning of his death from Longarm Prime she reminisces over their fond memories (and not so fond) before he "died." hate to love romance! Remake of the original story!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so new chapter of the searching for you remake. I didn't write for a long time because I was in a deep depression. But thanks to god and the help of some of my internet friends who unintentionally helped me I'm kinda sort of better! I changed the age of the boys because of my little sister I based them off of her.**

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour or day**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or 1month**

**Body parts**

**Servo: hands or arms**

**Support peds: legs **

**Peds: feet**

**Digits: fingers**

**Chassis: chest**

**Helm: head**

**Optics: eyes**

**Glossa: tongue**

**Optic ridge: eyebrows of forehead**

**(Ironfire)**

There I stood before the desk of Longarm Prime. My frame shook violently with anger and hatred for the mech. He just told me my bond mate was dead, missing in action.

"I'm sorry Ironfire." He said with his uncaring voice that seemed to laugh at me.

"You're not sorry you fragger!" I yelled pounding my servos on the table. He jumped back ready to fight me due to my hostility. But the scary thing is I was willing.

I felt a servo gently grab me. I looked over my shoulder to see jazz. I may not see his optics but he was concerned for me.

"I think I'll take you home." His voice had a hint of warning.

"That might be a good thing." I hear Longarm prime say. He earned a sharp glare.

I allowed jazz to take me out of the room and back home where I could cool off. He never said anything on the way there but my residing anger quickly vanished when h said. "I bet your kids missed you."

I nodded quietly looking at the large door. "I bet their sleeping." I was talking about my two sons Speedup and Shifter. The oldest, Speedup at 7 and the youngest, Shifter at 6. Will they even understand that their dad might be dead? After jazz left promising to call in the morning and help with job hunting I went inside.

I smile sadly at the memories in this house. I sit on the couch looking around. This room was fully painted and decorated but it wasn't like that when we got the place, or when Blurr bought it anyway. I remember when I first met the fast talking intelligent agent. Who knew the whole thing would start because of a stupid bet?

* * *

"What in pits name do you want Blurr?" I snapped glaring daggers at the equally stubborn blue bot.

"My mission femme! Now cough it up!" he growled tossing me the data pad with the number and section his mission information is. This little bit of information might look like gibberish to most bots but not me. My job requires; filing, sorting, collecting and distributing missions by, danger level, priority level and what group of bots are suited for the job. It ranges from wreckers to rescue to intelligent agents to Ultra Magnus himself.

I grabbed the data pad and handed it to him smirking. When he grabbed it and went to pull it away I help on to hit as he tugged on it. We had a mini tug-o-war before I let go letting him fall to the ground.

"Damn you femme." He said bluntly pulling himself off the floor. I was about to have a snarky comeback only to have Ultra Magnus walk in with jazz and sentinel prime.

"Sir!" we both yelled straightening or standing up in my case. He nodded and I sat back down. I continued my work quietly hearing the conversation about Blurr getting the wrong mission and he has the right one. Jazz walked over to me during this and whispered.

"Can you two not fight when you're near each other?" I looked up at him had whispered back

"Can sentinel's chin get any smaller?" he smirked at me but I could swear sentinel growled at me.

Jazz handed me blurs new mission and I frowned. It was low priorities number which was odd. Grabbing it I handed it to Blurr who blinked for a few nanoclicks before grabbing it. After Ultra Magnus walked off with sentinel for other duty's Blurr turned to glare at me some more

"What's with the low priority?" he said suspiciously.

"You have tons of high priority missions maybe ultra Magnus gave you a break." He does have a vacation coming up this weekend.

"Hey any other bot can handle this!" he said waving it around. Jazz grabbed it and smirked.

"It's just a simple info gathering Blurr you'll get it done quickly."

"I could get it done in two nanoclicks! Insert joke here!

"Sadly you can't shut up for that long." I said laughing. Jazz ran his hand over his faceplate and Blurr full blown jumped at me.

This resulted in a few data pads being thrown and many more torn off the shelves.

"Jazz help!" I yelled as Blurr dodged another data pad. Jazz shook his helm quickly as I got tackled by Blurr.

"You two can't stand each other can you?" he asked as Blurr had me in a head lock. Al of a sudden jazz smirked almost evilly as he managed to get Blurr off.

"How bout a bet!" he said holding up 50 credits. "This weekend you have to spend the whole day with each other and if you fight I get 50 credits from each of you."

Blurr snorts "let's see, a Saturday without a pit spawned femme or one with her, how bout no!"

"Looks like someone's scared." I mocked. "You obviously can't do it." I watched him growl at me. Let's just say if you want Blurr to do something just say he can't do it and he will! Oh and the reason I'm doing it is because you have no idea when I could get with 50 credits!

"Then it's a date!" jazz smirked waving the credits around.

**End of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Ok so this new oc is called Starfire and she belongs to my first internet friend autobotgirl2! I don't think she realizes it but it's been 2 years since I started talking to her! Sadly though because of my depression I haven't talked to her much, so her oc will have a major role in this story as an apology (that and I think her oc is kick ass). I'm so sorry! **

**Cycle= 1 day**

**Megacycle= 1 hour or day**

**Nanoclick= 1 second or 1 minute**

**Solar cycle or stellar cycle= 1 year**

**Decacycle= 10 days or 1month**

**Body parts**

**Servo: hands or arms**

**Support peds: legs **

**Peds: feet**

**Digits: fingers**

**Chassis: chest**

**Helm: head**

**Optics: eyes**

**Glossa: tongue**

**Optic ridge: eyebrows of forehead**

**Audio receptors: ears**

(Ironfire)

"Time to get up sleepy head!" I growl yanking my soft and warm pillow over my audio receptors. i know that voice anywhere.

"Go away Starfire!" I snapped but it sounded more like a muffled yell. I feel my sister's evil grin and I brace myself for impact

"What's that? Hug me and love me sister? Why I'd love to!" Starfire tackled me full on giving me a big hug. (I love her hugs secretly) "Good morning! You got your date today." Her happy carefree voice changed to her normal loving but I'll kick your sorry aft.

"Oh primus don't remind me." I mumble into her shoulder.

"It might not be so bad." She pulled away patting my shoulder. "But just think when he comes to pick you up I can glare at secretly threaten him like all the other guys you've dated!" I laughed at her joking. I think.

My sister Starfire may be 2 solar cycles younger than me but she acts like the older sibling. My sister has a black and red frame with the white protoform underneath while.

I on the other hand have a black and orange frame with a dark gray protoform.

"By the way I let you sleep in so he'll be her in about 5 nanoclicks." Damn it Starfire! I shot out of my berth and into my wash racks room.

"I'll keep him busy!" she yelled but I think I heard her mumble "he might be a bit roughed up though." I quickly washed up before joining my sister down stairs for a cube of energon.

"You got all worked up for a boy!" damn her. "Here I thought you wouldn't care!" she was laughing at me. Clock said 7 in the morning and I know he'll be here at 8.

"I was starting to wonder what was wrong with me myself." I growled grabbing a cube. I know it was a prank but I should know better. I could have looked at the clock for one. As I was lost in thought I didn't notice the look she gave me.

"So, this guy is named Blurr right?" I heard her inquire pulling me out of my plot for revenge.

"His he cute? Why do you hate him? Is it truly the credits you're after?" I spit out my energon coughing.

"No he's not cute! You'll see why when you meet him! And yes you know what I could get with 50 credits!" I snapped quickly wiping my mouth.

"Oh ok! So does that mean I can stalk him at night at do the I got my eye on you thing?" I love my sister!

"Only if you secretly video record his reactions for future blackmail." I proposed.

"You got a deal!" I gave her servo with one firm shake signing the deal. The door bell rang causing us to look at the front door.

"Now who can that be?" I said sarcastically. My sister laughed quietly as I trotted over to the door opening it.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" well if it wasn't Mr. Pleasant greeting himself. I noticed an odd look he had on his faceplate. I slightly looked over at the mirror we have at our door at I could see my sister. She had one energon blade out and was swiping it near her throat.

"Yep! Let's get going!" I said patting his back as rough as I possibly can. I could slightly see his optic twitch in irritation. Today was going to be the pit and back! I can't say any of my long lists of snarky comments!

"Have fun!" I hear my sister call after me as I disappeared with Blurr around the corner.

No sooner we rounded the corner Blurr turned to me and said rather loudly. "Who in the pit was that?" now I have a few options here but if jazz was watching I can pick; oh that's my girlfriend didn't you know! Or that's my sister. Oddly though every time my sister goes and meets the mechs I go on dates with, they never show up again.

Let's go with plan b. "that's my sister. Oddly though every time my sister goes and meets the mechs I go on dates with, they never show up again." I could see blurs eye twitch again. And I continued walking.

"She does know this is not a date right?" he set himself up for another joke! Oh should I continue or not say anything!

I didn't say anything I just smirked. I have to be nice or jazz might catch on, but damn it would have been funny.

(Blurr)

We sat quietly on the bench in the plaza square. Well she sat quietly I fidgeted. "Can we do something now please? Do you need to shop or something?" she gave me a quizzing look. I could tell she wanted to snap at me her digits were denting her servos.

"No I don't need to shop. If I had the money to shop for what I wanted I would." Her voice was tense making sure she wouldn't snap. It was kinda funny actually.

"How bout we play run from jazz?" oh look, she glared at me this time.

"You do know he's Ultra Magnus 3rd in command right?" he won't get tired easily." While she said that she moved her servos slightly. Femmes talk with their hands. She continued to talk about how he can keep up and all that jazz. (Get it all that jazz!) I watched her hands mostly they swung around did circles acted like feet to show us running.

"I think you forgot who I am." I interrupted her. I blinked as hands stopped moving.

"Oh no! I am not letting super speed me around Cybertron!" she jumped up causing a few bots to look over."

"And why not if I can ask? To scared to go fast?" I lightly teased hoping jazz thinks I was just asking.

"no." she mumbled realizing her outburst might have lost her the bet.

I couldn't help it! I grinned so evilly that her optics when as wide as sentinels big chin! I quickly grabber her upper servo yanking her to her feet.

"Here we go!" I yelled happy zooming of. She screamed the whole way!

**End…..yeah my mom and dad got spring clean fever (and she never gets It.) so I cleaned the house all day! All beeping day! Then they turned around and called me lazy…..so yeah**


End file.
